Un comienzo
by Portgas D Ann
Summary: bueno se que mucha gente no me conoce pero bueno aquí os dejo una historia que he hecho sobre Ace en forma femenina, que se encuentra con Sabo...
1. todo principio tiene final

**Un comienzo**

**Todo principio tiene final**

Era de noche, cuando una joven morena de cabello tan largo hasta la cintura con una camiseta de manga corta azul marino ancha abierta dejando ver su pecho y estomago, con un pantalón vaquero negro corto hasta las rodillas, con un cinturón naranja con una A, y unas botas negras pesadas, tenia tatuado en el brazo derecho ASCE con la S tachada, iba caminando tranquila, cuando de repente oyó un ruido parecía ser de una tubería oxidada que se había golpeado, en un callejón detrás de unos contenedores de basura así que se paró a ver que era, pero solo vio un gato salir de detrás de ellos. Más adelante oyó otro ruido, al parecer era un hombre borracho que fue directo a ella con el propósito de atacarle, la joven se puso en guardia y el hombre fue a darle un puñetazo pero ella lo esquivo fácilmente y derrotándole con un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que el hombre callera al suelo derrotado. Entonces volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido que había escuchado antes (el de una tubería oxidada golpeándose contra algo). Una vez ya pasado todo el largo camino llego a su casa, no era una casa muy grande pero le valía. Cuando llego dejo todas sus cosas en una mesa que tenia ella en la entrada junto a una foto de ella de pequeña con sus dos hermanos "chicos…" dijo tristemente ya que uno de ellos había fallecido, así que solo tenía a su hermano pequeño Monkey D Luffy. Empezó a recordar que de niños ellos se metían en mucho problemas y siempre que peleaban lo hacían con unas tuberías oxidadas, una vez apartado esos pensamientos de su cabeza se fue dispuesta a dormir cuando oyó un ruido en la cocina, así que fue a mirar, cuando llego no había nadie "vaya solo era la ventana" se dijo a sí misma y cuando fue a cerrarla algo por detrás le golpeo la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

Se despertó sobresaltada sin entender nada en un cuarto oscuro, en una cama bastante vieja. Intento recordar algo pero no fue capaz le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para recordar. Entonces la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió lentamente dejando pasar una sombra de un hombre, al abrirse del todo apareció un chico joven de unos 17 años, (la misma edad de la chica) no se le veía muy bien su cara apenas se le podían distinguir los ojos, el joven se acerco a ella, ella al ver que se acercaba reacciono y se bajo de la cama poniéndose de pie, en guardia con los puños cerrados dispuesta a golpearle. Pero el joven detuvo su ataque, "vaya, Ace ¿eres un tanto maleducada no?" dijo el joven con una picara sonrisa en su rostro, '¡¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?!' pensó, "¡Cállate! ¿¡Eres tu quien me ha traído aquí verdad?! ¡Déjame en paz o lo lamentaras!" Dijo la joven gritándole "no te pongas así mujer, además ¿no quieres estar con un antiguo amigo?" las últimas palabras la desconcertaron por completo ya que no podía reconocerle. El joven se alejo lentamente de ella y encendió una luz dejando ver así su rostro. El joven era de su misma altura, era robusto y musculoso, era rubio y sus ojos eran vedes clarito, el joven llevaba un pañuelo blanco en el cuello, y algo parecido a un traje. "!Sabo¡" diciendo esto Ace se avanzó a él abrazándolo "Vaya ¿te ha costado eh?" y diciendo esto se empezó a reír y continuamente ella también. Pero la risa de Ace se corto y su sonrisa desapareció "pero, ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?" la sonrisa de Sabo también desapareció a la misma vez que se apartaba de ella, "Y-yo…". '_Mierda piensa algo… no sabía que se diese cuenta tan pronto y no me ha dado tiempo a pensar una excusa, ahora que la he encontrado no pienso perderla_' "¿Sabo?" Ace le saco de sus pensamientos volviendo a la realidad buscando una excusa rápida "Veras y-yo… yo… yo solo quería volver a verte… "Sabo noto como su rostro se enrojecía, Ace se sorprendió no esperaba que Sabo reaccionara así "Sabo…" dijo Ace con una voz suave. Entonces llamaron a la puerta con varios golpes "¡Sabo, Date prisa, deja de hablar con 'puño de fuego' ya!"Dijo una voz femenina en tono de enojo. "Mierda, espera aquí enseguida vengo" dijo Sabo molesto "Np, no me mantendrás aquí encerrada así que más te vale sacarme de aquí me da igual que seas Sabo, como no me saques hare que todo esto arda ¿entendido?"Sabo no dijo nada solo asintió, y la dejo salir de aquella habitación oscura con él.

Después de andar un buen rato llegaron a otra habitación en que había mucha más gente Ace se quedo extrañada, ¿porque le había llevado allí? "¿Por qué me traes aquí?" dijo Ace mirando a Sabo mientras que el permanecía callado, serio e inmóvil con una mirada triste en sus ojos, después de unos segundos miro a Ace con una mirada dolorida, dándose la vuelta dispuesto a salir de allí y dejarla sola, Ace se quedo seria mirando al frente, pero antes de salir Sabo se dio la vuelta echándole una última mirada antes de salir, cuando salió se quedo en la puerta y camino hacia su habitación, sabiendo que había puesto en marcha un arma destructiva para el mundo.


	2. aceptare aunque me cueste la vida

Ace se quedo seria y callada, después de unos segundos decidió hablar "¿Qué queréis de mi?" eso hizo que una persona que estaba en la mesa se levantara, era hombre, llevaba puesta una capa verde oscura típica de los revolucionarios con un tatuaje en la cara 'Monkey D Dragón?!' pensó Ace sorprendida y efectivamente era el "Te hemos traído aquí… para que nos ayudes en una cosa" dijo serio "hmph" dijo Ace. Después de estar dos horas ahí dentro mientras le explicaban todo Dragón se decidió a preguntarle si aceptaba "¿Y bien?" Ace le miro a los ojos "Acepto" sonrió de lado "será divertido". Salieron de allí y un hombre indico a Ace su habitación, se dirigieron a una zona un tanto apartada "aquí es, esta es tu nueva habitación" dijo el hombre, Ace entro y vio que esa habitación estaba en mejor estado que la otra, el hombre se fue dejándola sola en la puerta cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación de al lado se abrió y apareció Sabo saliendo de ella algo triste, al ver a Ace su aspecto cambio de tristeza a sorpresa y felicidad "A-Ace ¿¡ qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¿¡Es que has aceptado?!" dijo el rubio "sí, he aceptado" respondió ella tranquila. "¿¡pero cómo has podido aceptar algo así?!" grito el joven, Ace le miro y le vio en sus ojos dolor y tristeza "tranquilo sobreviviré a esto" dijo ella tranquila con una dulce sonrisa "Ace… yo… no sabía que irías a aceptar… ¿sacrificaras tu propia vida… solo por esa estupidez…?" dijo el joven "el amigo que conocí cuando tenía cinco años, se convirtió en mi hermano y que "murió" dejándonos a Luffy y a mi solos…" dijo ella apretando los puños "se suponía que había muerto…" dijo sollozando "¡pero ahora se que está vivo, que siempre ha estado vivo y se olvido de nosotros por completo!" dijo la joven gritándole "¡no sabes lo que hemos sufrido Luffy y yo por tu culpa!" el joven se acerco a ella, pero ella se alejo haciendo que el joven se acercara aun mas y apoyo su cabeza en su hombre con lagrimas en sus ojos "Ace… yo… lo siento… lo siento mucho…" dijo el oven llorando y abrazando a la joven, ambos estaban llorando uno enfrente del otro cuando pararon (que fue después de un largo tiempo) Ace seria le miro a los ojos y Sabo respondió con otra mirada profunda "Sabo…" dijo la joven "no quiero perderte, otra vez no…" dijo ella "yo tampoco te quiero perder Ace… así que te acompañe en el proyecto" dijo el joven sonriendo dulcemente "¡Sabooooooo!" una voz femenina los saco de sus pensamientos "ah… eres tu Koala" dijo Sabo tranquilo, Ace se volteo para ver a esa mujer "¿otra vez hablando con Puño de fuego?" dijo Koala en tono molesto, Koala era media cabeza más pequeña que Ace, tenía un sombrero con unas gafas al igual que Sabo, una falda negra, una camisa de color blanca, unas botas negras con unas medias negras también, y unos guantes negros, tenía el pelo corto y castaño "si, tenía que darle la bienvenida al equipo ya que ha aceptado" dijo Sabo "¿¡ehhh?! ¿Has aceptado?" dijo Koala " sí, he aceptado y si, estaba hablando conmigo otra vez" dijo Ace con enojo "bien por ti, pero ahora Sabo no puede hablar tenemos mucho trabajo por aquí ahora" dijo Koala 'me siento incómodo y no sé porque' pensó Sabo "si quieres nos puedes ayudar con el papeleo" dijo Sabo con ánimo "no creo que nos pueda ayudar" dijo Koala burlándose " vamos mujer déjala que nos ayude" le dijo Sabo a Koala "¿te apuntas o no?" dijo Sabo sonriendo "-suspiro- vale, además no tengo otra cosa que hacer ahora" dijo Ace mirando a la chica seria "¡muy bien pues vamos!" Dijo Sabo animado.


	3. Yo Yo te

"_**Yo… yo te…"**_

Recorrieron medio edificio hasta llegar a su destino por el camino Ann y Sabo estuvieron hablando de Luffy y como había ido todo en esos 10 años, reían y conversaban juntos, parecía que Ann ya había perdonado a Sabo al ver que el también estaba muy afectado. Mientras que ellos hablaban Koala estaba callada incluso parecía odiar a Ann por hablar con Sabo, ¿acaso Koala… ama a Sabo…? No lo sabemos solo lo sabe ella. Cuando ya llegaron a la oficina de Sabo, Koala y Sabo cogieron una torre de papeles cada uno dándoselos a Ann (que casi se cae de la sorpresa y de tantos papeles) se sentó en una silla de un escritorio y se dispuso a ordenarlos mientras Koala y Sabo andaban de aquí para allá con mas torres de papeles que ellos clasificaban y ordenaban rápidamente mientras que a Ann le costaba una eternidad ordenar unos pocos. Cuando ya acabaron era de noche y Ann estaba agotada debido al ajetreo de los informes y se marcho a su habitación a dormir cuando Sabo apoyo su mano en el hombro de ella "Ann, vamos a cenar, no querrás dormir con el estomago vacio ¿verdad?" Dijo Sabo sonriendo, al oírlo Ann se paro y se giro para ver a Sabo "¡claro que no!" Dijo a la vez en la que le rugía el estomago "vamos a comer!", "Cenar, vamos a cenar" dijo Koala amargada y mosqueada. Pasaron a un comedor grande, muy grande, en el que estaban por lo menos 500 revolucionarios cenando y charlando, hasta que entro Ann después de Koala y Sabo todo se envolvió en un silencio absoluto "es ella, ella es la que ha aceptado" dijo alguien por el fondo "no durará mucho" dijeron por lo bajo, y así mas comentarios. Se sentaron en una mesa ellos 3 con otros, la gente les miraba raro, como si fueran una especie de monstruo. Les trajeron la cena a los tres y empezaron a comer Sabo y Ace como si no hubiera otra cosa en la vida, parecían almas gemelas (aparte de que compartían otros gustos y se conocen desde niños, bueno al grano) estuvieron charlando sobre lo que venía por el futuro o algún tema sin sentido, riendo a carcajadas.

Después de cenar y de charlar ambos salieron fuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco, se sentaron juntos en el borde de un balcón, Ann se sentó en silencio y miro el cielo estrellado sonriente, Sabo en silencio observo a Ann, observo sus ojos color escarlata iluminados por la luz de las estrellas y de la luna, fue bajando la mirada hasta sus labios entre abiertos, se quedo embobado mirándole hasta que Ann bajo la cabeza y se volteo para verle, Sabo al ver que se había embobado y miro al frente sonrojado evitando el contacto visual con Ann. Ann solo sonrió al verlo así "Oe ¿qué te ocurre? Estas como un tomate" dije riendo entre dientes "Y-yo no… agh "dijo gruñendo por lo que a Ann se le escapo la risa y le miro atentamente observando sus dulces ojos verdes y sonrió, Sabo volvió la mirada a Ann y esta sonreía mirándole "Ann… yo…" dijo Sabo acercándose a ella para besarla "Sabo…" contesto ella acercándose a él con el mismo propósito "Ann yo… yo te…" "¡SABO-KUUUN!" Este grito hizo que los dos se pusieran rectos y más alejados como se habían sentado mirando a otro lado sonrojados, la que grito fue Koala 'maldita…' pensó Ann '¿por qué Koala porque...? Ya casi tocaba sus labios' pensó Sabo enojado y lamentándose por no haberla besado "¿qué ocurre Koala?" Le pregunto el rubio "¿eh? Nada, solo quería estar contigo" dijo sentándose entre ambos empujando a Ann mas lejos de ella "bueno yo ya me voy a dormir" dijo Ann levantándose "buenas noches" dijo marchándose "¡espera Ann!" Grito Sabo levantándose "voy contigo" dijo con una sonrisa "Buenas noches Koala" dijo marchándose con ella "buenas noches" dijo Koala mirando mal a Ann 'maldita… te arrepentirás de haber aceptado y quedarte aquí' pensó Koala levantándose.


End file.
